Fifty Shades of Lace
by peachesncreamm
Summary: Hermione loves lace. Surprisingly, so does Draco. A series of encounters between Draco and Hermione, all unrelated, all involving lace. SMUT! Hot, heavy smut!


Draco knocked on Hermione's dorm door, but there was no response. Odd. He could've sworn she'd texted him saying she was in. He tried the door, and finding that it was unlocked, walked into Hermione's empty room. The lights were all on. The sound of running water told him Hermione was taking her nightly shower. He sat down on her bed and tried very hard not to think about the fact that she was probably naked. He shut his eyes and tried to think about peaceful things, like the taste of the salty cove air at night or the gentle slap of the waves against the shore. Just when he was drifting off to sleep, there was a click and the bathroom door opened.

Hermione froze and her hand tightened on the pretty lace towel she'd just wrapped around herself, thank god. Why the fuck was Draco sitting on her bed? Oh yeah, she'd texted him saying she was in. And then she'd promptly forgotten about it and gone into the shower. Without bringing her pajamas into the bathroom. Because she was a total idiot.

Draco tried really hard not to stare. He tried not to look at the long expanse of leg that was showing underneath her ridiculously short, lacy towel, firm calves and lean, muscular thighs glistening with rivulets of water. Why the fuck was she in just a towel anyways? He tried not to stare at her smooth, honey-colored shoulders, freckled with tiny water droplets. He tried especially hard not to stare at her collarbone…at her chest…but it was so difficult when she crossed her arms self-consciously, pushing her small but round, perky breasts upward…her hair, streaks of brown twisted into a soft, messy bun… And then he saw her face, surrounded by a halo of stray curls, a raw blush dusted across her cheekbones, her eyes dark with embarrassment. He didn't trust himself to speak. But he spoke anyways.

"Granger…why the fuck are you just standing there?"

Hermione's eyes flashed. "You came into my room unsolicited, if I may recall!"

"Go put some clothes on," he snarled, annoyed at himself for breaking the silence and ruining what would otherwise have been a very nice ogle.

Hermione took in a shaky breath at the sound of the order. So…commanding. Her nipples hardened. She pushed her legs together to ease the tingling that was assaulting her nether regions, hoping desperately that Draco wouldn't notice the flush spreading across her face.

He noticed.

In a split second, the room was burning hot. Hermione's eyes were wide, her lips parted slightly, an alluring crimson pervading her entire body. And in that split second, Draco understood.

"Granger," he breathed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione said nothing, dropping her eyes to the ground and praying that she wouldn't explode.

"Look at me," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. She met his eyes. "Will you do whatever I say?"

She nodded yes. His cock twitched. "Play with your tits," he said, wondering if this was too far. But Hermione's cheeks turned a brilliant red and her hands drifted towards her breasts. She rubbed them through the towel, letting out a small moan at the feel of the rough lace assaulting her hard nipples.

Draco's mouth went dry, his dick throbbing. "Touch yourself," he managed, without letting out a moan of his own.

One hand dropped to the hem of her towel, and she pushed it upward, revealing a small patch of brown curls. She traced her pussy with a shaking finger and then added another finger and began to rub. She let her head fall back against the wall and stared directly at Draco, one hand playing with a nipple, the other between her legs, her eyes bright. His cheeks were flushed.

"Fuck, Granger," he said with a soft moan, his hand drifting to the tent in his trousers and rubbing gently. He'd never seen anything sexier in his life. Hermione know-it-all Granger, in nothing but a short lace towel, playing with herself? He was fairly certain he'd died and gone to heaven. "Come here."

Hermione walked towards him, dropping her towel. Her knees were shaky and her legs felt like butter. Her gaze dropped to his parted lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her. She bit his lip ever so gently, and he released her, staring at her in surprise. "You little minx," he murmured, and her pussy tensed. "Unzip me," he commanded, and her eyes dropped to his trousers. She reached out and undid the button, unzipping carefully as he stepped out of his pants, and then his boxers.

Hermione drew in a shaky breath. Fuck. His cock was standing straight up, about six inches long, the head glistening with precum. Oh god, she wanted to feel that thick cock inside her. She let her thumb drift over the head, and then drew it up to her lips, pushing her thumb fully into her mouth and sucking the precum off. She heard a sharp intake of breath.

"You're a dirty little slut, aren't you?" he murmured.

If Hermione's nipples were hard before, it was nothing compared to this. How did he know? How did he know that being called humiliating names turned her on beyond belief? It had been something she'd never told anyone, out of both embarrassment and fear of what they'd think. But he'd just seemed to know!

"What do you want?" he asked her, walking slowly around her, tossing his shirt onto the bed. "Say it."

Hermione opened her mouth nervously, and then closed it.

"Go on," he breathed. His dick was harder than it had ever been before in his entire life.

"I want…I want to feel your hard cock inside me," moaned Hermione, surprised at her own courage.

Draco nearly came right then. "I'm going to fuck you right in your tight, dripping cunt," he said, relishing Hermione's tiny moan. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't even be able to walk. Get on the bed."

He'd only meant for her to lie down, but she climbed onto the bed and positioned herself on her hands and knees, her ass sticking up into the air. Oh sweet Merlin, he was a goner.

"You can…you can spank me…if you want to," said Hermione, looking back at him from where she was positioned. His cock pulsed as he let his hand drift longingly over that perky, round arse.

"Next time," he promised her reluctantly. He positioned his cock outside her dripping cunt. Gently, he traced a line up and down her slit, teasing her.

"Oh god, Draco, please," she groaned.

"Please what?" Draco asked innocently.

"Please…"

"Tell me what you want," he said in a low voice.

"My c-cunt…" she began. "I'm so wet...Draco…. I want to feel your dick in my dripping wet cunt!"

Draco, who hadn't been sure that he could hold out much longer, thrust inside of her, delighting in the gasp of pleasure she emitted. "You're my little whore, aren't you? You dirty little slut. Come for me."

Hermione pinched and squeezed her hard nipples, trying to assuage some of the tension. "Let me," murmured Draco, and, without pulling out of her, lifted her right leg and wrapped it around his hips, bringing her tits up to his mouth. He groaned at the sight of her hard, cinnamon nipples. He placed his forefinger and thumb around one of the tiny little peaks and rolled it around, pinching intermittently, and did the same with the other. Hermione gasped, throwing her head back, and he felt her cunt tighten around his cock.

"You like that?" he hissed. "You like it when I pinch your hard little nipples?" He lowered his lips to one nipple and rolled his tongue back and forth around the hard little peak, rolling the other nipple around with his finger. "Tell me."

"Fuck, yes, suck them. Bite my hard little nipples, Draco. Roll your tongue all over them…"

He emerged with a small popping sound and pushed her tits together, as close as they would go, and openly lathed her nipples, going back and forth between them. He caught her still-hard nipple between his teeth and hummed. The vibrations pulsed though her whole body and she openly caught her other nipple and rolled it between her fingers, moaning.

"Mmm, kitten, play with your nipples," he whispered silkily. He ground his hips against hers. "Ride me," he whispered and she began to roll her hips gently, riding his stiff cock.

He was quite sure he'd never seen anything sexier in his life; Hermione Granger bouncing up and down faster and faster on his thick cock, her hands pinching and twisting her rock-hard nipples, her tits jiggling; wet sounds of flesh on flesh intermingling with their moans.

"I'm cumming, Draco, fuck," she gasped, her hips burning with movement. She rubbed her hard nipples across his chest and whispered, "Cum with me, Draco."

"Granger…" groaned Draco, thrusting into her one final time and his cock exploded inside her, spilling his thick fluid inside her. She moaned and rode out her orgasm, the climax bringing her to tears, finally collapsing onto his shoulder.


End file.
